


Day 7 - Calm - His Calm and Fiery Heart

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 7 Prompt "Calm", Hurt/Comfort, M/M, XZero Week 2021, also the medic OC totally isn't two autobot cybertronians mashed into one reploid, any of you in the transformers fandom probably know who I'm talking about, damn I'm writing a lot of "hurt/comfort" fics huh, nooooo totally not, well I do have a lot of fun with them so that's probably why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Sometimes a calm session is needed after one can take on such battles and things become too much. Breaks are needed, and Zero knows that for X especially.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 7 Prompt for “Calm”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Kudos: 6





	Day 7 - Calm - His Calm and Fiery Heart

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY
> 
> ugh this took me forever to finish because I'm at the tail end and I'm SO inspired to work on my next fic after the last one is to be done
> 
> So close- gonna write some fluff in the last one aww ye!!

“I don’t know how much more of this I can take!!” X started screaming within a panic attack after battling those Mavericks, feeling immense pain from his wounds, though he couldn’t pay much mind to them at the moment. He felt walls were closing in. There was no exit nor any end to the claustrophobic feeling. He felt the walls coming in closer on him as the pressure to fight became stronger and harder to face. All while getting repaired. 

Zero next to him, trying to assure him that he was there with a hand hold, knowing that wasn’t enough. Not with his lover in this much distress. He wanted to be there for X, full on, front in center, have his Blue Jay in his arms to ease his extreme distress.

One of the medics working on X, Red Aid, had to take extra precautions with the Neo Blue Bomber’s curled up position, constant trembling and hyperventilating in his oxygen pumps. Zero knew a simple hand hold wasn’t going to work with this severe case of panic. He knows how all that feels. All too well, and he never wished this on anyone. Not even his precious Blue Jay.

“Wait-” The Obsidian Hunter finally spoke, facing the medic in hopes they heard him speak. Which, they did, and looked up at him, “Yes? You have any input on how to help X?”

Zero nodded, “Just give me a minute with him. I know this may disrupt your work, and I do apologize for this, but he  _ really _ needs this. He needs  _ me _ . I can assure you this will calm him down some, and I can also assure I’ll take care of him after his repairs are finished.”

The medic looked at him, slightly skeptical, but knowing how strong Zero’s bond with X is, they had no room for argument to just continue on with this task. What with they needed to carry on with the Blue Hunter’s repairs.

“Alright. Just as long as it’ll help calm him down so I can continue this. His wounds are severe and they need immediate medical attention.”

Zero nodded, understanding what needed to be done. The medic stood aside for the Midnight Ripper to go closer to X. Placing a gentle hand on his lover’s damaged helmet with a few cracks on one side. The other had been completely obliterated, damaging his audio receptor. Broken circuits sparked here and there, with dark red coolant continuing to flow out the exit wound. There’s “blood” covering that side of X’s face and over his eye, nearly blinding him. Some parts of that side of his helmet had completely broken off, revealing some of his dark cerulean hair, also stained with that coolant.

The Blue Hunter looked up, feeling a familiar and gentle touch from none other than his Phoenix. Giving him a soft expression of concern, and also of comfort.

“Z-Zero…!” X managed to speak from his continuing trembling body, his pseudo breathing still hyperventilating at a very quick pace with whimpering and crying. Wanting for this to be all over.

“Shhhhh… it’s okay, Blue Jay.” Zero softly cooed, rubbing his thumb gently against the lesser damaged side of X’s helmet, “Everything’s going to be okay. I’m right here.”

Zero dearly knows X is in a lot of pain. Since his head wasn’t the only place that had damage. His abdomen on the same side as the severe damage on his helmet had been ripped to shreds. Nearly being torn in half. His arm on that same side had been mangled. Twisted and ripped in all the wrong ways. Making it limp and unusable. It seemed most of X’s right side had been damaged pretty badly, as the medic had noticed upon quick inspection before moving on with repairs.

The Blue Hunter continued eyeing Zero with that fear in his eyes, the feeling of walls still closing in on him and feeling suffocated. The Midnight Ripper knew this was still prominent for his beloved. So, in order to help comfort X further, and this would be a risky move, he picked X up in his arms and hugged him gently.

“I’ll give you this sense of security. Since I know you’re suffocating, my love. I promise everything’s okay. ...I’m Okay…”

The Medic looked on, feeling anxious with X’s wounds and Zero bringing him in his arms like that, but they trusted he knew what he was doing. Especially if something was plaguing X’s mind that wouldn't go away in order for him to feel that sense of security.

With X being in his Midnight Phoenix’s gentle embrace, he couldn’t tell on his own, but Zero could. In just a few moments, the Blue Bomber’s breath was normalizing, and X started to properly cry. Feeling comforted by his lover’s arms, this helped X calm down somewhat. Zero knew what his Blue Jay was thinking then when X became as injured as he is now.

“There we go… Don’t worry.. I promise I’m okay… You protected me.. I’m okay, I promise…”

Red Aid takes a guess now as to what happened with Xev’s injuries. With Zero’s cooing and comforting words, it was easy to put two and two together.

As X continued softly crying, The Last Wily bot still snuggled him in his arms and turned to the Medic before them, “I know this isn’t up to protocol, but I need to ask this in case anyway for one exception. And don’t worry, we won’t be the only exception. Since Hunters here suffer so much here with the wars as it is every single day.”

Red Aid themself nodded, knowing what the legendary Zero was asking of them, “Of course. Just let me take over for the most critical injuries and you can stay close to X like you are now.”   
  
Zero nodded, “Yes. Thanks, pal.”   
  


Red Aid proceeded to blush a little and pout slightly, “I’m just doing my job.”

“Just like a certain veteran Medic here who says the same exact thing but also cares for his patients~?”

“Sh-shut up.”

The repairs were soon put back into motion while Zero stayed with X the entire time. More than when he just held his hand and kept a fair distance just moments before.

After what felt like grueling endless hours of X feeling like himself again, the repairs had finally finished. Red Aid being completely exhausted from the ordeal but knowing it was worth it. X didn’t move throughout the process while being in his lover’s arms and it worked like a charm. 

Zero looked up at Red Aid with a smile, “Thank you, buddy. It’s really appreciated~.”

Red Aid smiled back with a slight smirk, “Again I’m just doing my job~.” They then moved on to another patient who needed repairs.

X, in the meantime, continued snuggling up to Zero, his protective Phoenix. Now covered in bandages and clinging close to the Obsidian Ripper. His arm is still not usable at the moment, but it’ll be fine. As long as he doesn’t try using it. Zero was then tasked to stay close to X at this time so he wouldn’t have anymore panic attacks. The Neo Blue Bomber just lay there, his good arm around Zero’s waist, nuzzling into him. Silence is shared between the pair as the background noise for other hunters being taken care of by other Medics goes on. Surrounding them with the harsh truth of the Maverick activity of what’s happening lately.

The Last Wily Bot looked down at X with a smile, X smiled back. Weakly, but did so.

* * *

Three weeks have past and X is able to leave Medical. His wounds are still healing of course, but at least they’re better than they ever were when he just got them.

The two walked, hand in hand as they went on into their shared room to be completely alone. They had some time before Zero was to go off on another solo mission. At least it was only a few hours and not one of those long ones that take weeks to accomplish.

When they approached the door to their quarters, however, X hugged Zero tightly. His bad arm is doing well but it still hurts every once in a while. Surprised by this, Zero looked down with his blonde brow arched, but smiled at the gesture.

“What’s up, Blue Jay? Why the sudden hug?” Although he's not complaining, the Midnight Ripper did still wonder why.

With a meek and small voice, X answered, “I’m glad you were there for me more than usual when I was being repaired.”

Zero sighed in slight relief. Of course X wanted to thank him for that. There was no other way his poor sweet Bluebird was going to be panicking like that while Red Aid worked on him. The Medic needed no interruptions, even if Zero hugging his boyfriend made it difficult, he didn’t want to make it so, more than he already did with that request to help him.

“I was glad I was able to help, Sweetums..~” X then blushed to the name his Phoenix just gave him. Zero only gives him sweet nicknames like that if he was being extra affectionate. The Neo Blue Bomber  _ loves _ it, if he’s completely honest. But the blushing became too apparent, his face turns really red and buries his face within Zero’s chest.

Zero then proceeds to chuckle, “Such a cutie..~” His boyfriend then buried himself further from the other pet name given to him.

Zero soon opened the door, letting them both in and closed it. Locking it so no one can just open the door after knocking before either of them can give them the okay. That’s happened a few times, especially in their “special” moments and poor Xev felt embarrassed.

Once alone, X soon snuggled close to his Phoenix, having the feeling of wanting to keep him close after what happened. Looking up with glassy, tearfilled eyes.

Zero furrowed his thick brows, worried for his beloved who looked up at him like that, “What’s wrong, Bluebird..?”

Xev couldn’t help but snuggle tighter and closer to his lover in his arms.

“I’ve had enough scenarios where you have been in danger and I lost you  _ twice _ … I couldn’t afford to lose you again. You know you were being pretty reckless there, Phoenix..?”

That sunk Zero’s heart into the pit of his stomach. Quite metaphorically, of course, but the feeling was still here. He looked away, still feeling quite guilty those other two times from before, “I’m sorry, Blue Jay. You know I did what I had to. But…” He looked back at his lover, placing a hand on his cheek, “I know how much it devastated you. And I know I would feel the same way losing you like you did me. I don’t want that to fall on you again. That’s why you went to jump in front of me to save me, right..?”

X thought about what happened then, and nodded. Those two times of Zero protecting him were very traumatizing. The latter more than the prior for obvious reasons, but it still didn’t cross his mind to think about how Zero felt when he went to jump in front of him for protection, “Yes.. that’s why.. I’m sorry.. I just didn’t want to lose you again.”   
  
“I understand, Blue Jay… my love..” Zero then plants a kiss on his cheek, letting X continue to hold him, lest he feels like he’d lose Zero if he let go. In silence, they stood, in each other’s embrace and feeling comforting warmth from one and the other.

X did feel the calmness from Zero from time to time, ever since they’ve known each other, and the Neo Blue Bomber couldn’t be anymore grateful. He wished to keep Zero with him, having the most important person in his life alive.

Forever more.

**Author's Note:**

> AND ONE MORE
> 
> WE'RE AT THE FINAL STRETCH PEOPLE YAS QUEEN!!


End file.
